


The Dark Side of the Moon

by Firepheonix92



Series: True Love Chronicals [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firepheonix92/pseuds/Firepheonix92
Summary: Ron is happily married to Hermoine and they have a daughter togehter.But why can't he forget the one man who stole is heart?And now their child will be the connection to the one man he'll love with all his heart and soul.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> I have now rights over the characters of Harry Potter but I'll borrow them with great joy :-)
> 
> English is not my first language so please be kind

** The Dark Side of the Moon **

I.

 

_Present_

 

Ron starred at the little phial on the table. He was shocked. The rose red mixture inside turned little by little into a bright white. Hermoine drew the air in sharply next to him. To suppress the rising queasinesss he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. This couldn’t be true. Nervous he fisted his hands and put them in his lap. “I’m so sorry” His wife jumped from the sofa so suddenly that the little table started to shake. “Don’t say it Ron! Save your words” Her voice sounded pressed. He could tell it took a lot of strength from her not to yell at him. 

 

But in these moment Ron preferred screaming more than the icy silence. The unspoken words hurt him more than all the things she might screamed at his face. The magician slumped down and buried the face in his hands. “What should we do now Hermoine? What shall I do?” The young witch laughed a bitter laugh and moved to the cocktail cabinet. For a moment there was nothing to hear but the sound of ice in a glass and the gurgle of liquid. She gulped the drink down and smashed her glass back on the cabinet. “You ask me what you should do? Now you want to talk to me?”

 

Exhausted she shook her head. “I never thought that we need to have this conversation” The redhead jerked and slumped further down. “I am so..” But he didn’t dare to continue as he saw the raised hand of his wife. “STOP! Stop it Ron. I can’t listen to you. Hell, I even can’t look at you right now“ She brushed her wild brown locks out of her face. “I will go upstairs and take a look over our daughter. When I came down back again we’ll talk” Hermine moved past him and pelted upstairs. 

 

As the steps on the stairs faded away he broke down completely. Sobbing and weeping he cradled his hands over his belly and let the tears stream down his face. He was pregnant. He was pregnant and married. He was pregnant and the sire of his unborn child and his partner in marriage weren’t the same person. A moment of weakness could end his marriage. With his right hand he softly stroked little circles on his flat belly. This may be a big mistake but a little part of him was happy about it. 

 

Ron was going to have a Baby. His mouth moved into a little smile. “You weren’t planed but that make you not less precious” While the tears continued to stream down his cheeks his smile grew bigger. He carried the child of the love of his live in his body. This little miracle would connect them forever. 

 

*************************************************

 

_Past_

 

Boredly he looked at the crowd in the big ball room and took a sip of his champagne flute while the crème de la crème of the magic society mingled in front of him. Disgusted of the sweet flavor he winced and put the half full flute on the tray of a passing waiter. “It’s always champagne at this kind of events. Couldn’t it be something normal like butter beer. I can’t see why it isn’t an appropriate drink” Harry laughed out loud next to him and patted him on his shoulder. “You know these posh guys. They are on top of the world and only champagne is good enough for them” Ron rolled his eyes and moved his hands deeper in the pockets of his new robes. 

 

It was a pity that attending these events was part of his Job. The ministry made clear that they want Aurors to be responsible for the safety of the international high-ranking guests. Watchfully he looked over the crowd. “How are Hermoine and Rose doing?” His brother-in-law looked at him and took a sip from his flute. Ron smiled tiredly. “The are both fine. How is my little sister doing?“ Harry smiled broadly at him. “In 9 months’ time we’re a family of four” Stunned the redhead looked at his best friend. After a few moment of silence he smiled as broadly as Harry and pulled him in a tight embrace. “Oh Congratulations Harry!”

 

The young wizard returned the hug. Ron wanted to say something but suddenly there was turmoil in the crowd. Immediately they separated and scanned the crowd for dangers. What or better whom the Auror spotted made his heart beat faster. Between ministers, prominent people and diplomats stood Viktor Krum. A dark figure in the colorful cloaks and dresses. The former national player became the ambassador of Bulgaria here in Great Britain. 

 

He was now one of the most respected persons within the British sorcery society and the only man Ron fell in love with. “Oh look Viktor is back in London. The last thing I heard he moved back to Bulgaria for a few years” The redhead tried so hard to listen to Harrys words but they didn’t reach him. All he heard was the furious beating of his own heart. “Come on let’s say hallo. We haven’t seen him for ages“ Panic rose inside the young wizard. No no he wasn’t ready to meet Viktor Krum. “Oh that’s a great idea Harry. I’ll need to do something first but I’ll catch up with you two. Please excuse me for a minute“

 

He moved away as fast as he could and disappeared in the crowd. Determinedly Ron strode to the bar at the other end of the ball room. The Auror beckoned the barkeeper over. “One Whiskey on ..” „the rocks and make that two please! Thank you my friend“ The man blushed and hurried away to get the drinks. The hard accent made the redhead shiver. He didn’t need to turn around to know who is standing right behind him. He would recognize this voice till the end of his days. He could also feel the hard body of the Bulgarian at his back. 

 

„It’s so good to see you again Ronald“ Ron resigned, closed his eyes and turned around. As he opened his eyes again his heart skipped a beat. Viktor Krum was a vision. Even after all this years the man was strikingly beautiful. The distinctive features, the dark nearly black eyes and mouth watering body made the Bulgarian look absolutely stunning. Nervously Ron bit his lip and tried to hide how appealing Krum was to him.

 

The barkeeper saved him by putting the Whiskey on the counter. With a seductive smile and wink to Viktor he went away. A little pissed Ron handed Viktor his drink. The former sportsman smiled amused and brushed his fingers over Rons. “How are you?” The ambassador moved his view over the face and body of the redhead. The Auror returned the gaze and turned the glass in his hand. “I’m good. Hermoine and I are parents now” the Bulgarian smiled wistfully. 

 

„I’m happy for you and Hermoine“ He softly brushed a few red strands away from the other man’s face. “You always wanted children” Ron jerked back from the touch. So many memories surfaced inside his mind. Slow and sated talks between used sheets, loving touches and confessions. Viktor slowly pulled his hand back. It seems he remembered the same moments. The wizard bravely brushed his hand over Krums arm. 

 

„Yes I did. But I thought it would be a little different back then“ The eyes of the former sportsman darkened at his words and with that Ron knew that he still had an effect over Viktor. The Bulgarian gulped down his Whiskey and leaned forward to put the glass back on the countertop. “Let’s move outside and talk” The rough voice washed over his ear and made the redhead shiver from head to toe. With a last heated gaze the ambassador leaned back and disappeared in the crowd. He left Ron light-headed and yearning. Should he follow?

 

He could go away and burry this night and all the other memories of Viktor Krum deep down in his mind. This would be the easiest and smartest thing to do. But Ron wasn’t smart. He finished his glass too and followed Viktor through the people outside. As the cool night air hit his face he sobered. This was so wrong. He turned around to leave the balcony but a pair of strong arms pulled him into a hard body. “I missed you so much” The dark and promising voice made the Auror forget his own name. 

A pair of lips moved up and down his neck. “Every day I missed you” The words let his heart vibrate. It felt so good to be desired and courted. His marriage grew a little bit cold over the years but to be honest it wasn’t as hot and passionate as his affair with Viktor in the beginning. His wife….Hermoine… Shocked he pushed away and took a deep breath. He was married for god sake!

 

His marriage wasn’t easy on some days but this was to be expected. “Please stop it. There is nothing left between us” Viktor laughed out loud. „You say that but your body tells me another story“ Krum didn’t touch him but his words and the rough voice they were spoken with were enough to made him shaking. He was ashamed of his body and out of this shame grew anger. “You decided against me and us Viktor” The disappointment and frustration from a few years broke out of him. He turned around and looked into the eyes of his former lover. “I would have done everything for you but you left”

 

He fisted his hands. “It’s too late Viktor. I’m happily married now and we have a daughter and..” his rumbling was stopped by a hot kiss. The first impulse was to push the other man away and to break his nose but that impulse faded away with every passing second. Ron pushed his hands into the black strands and pulled the other man harshly nearer. He wanted to hurt Viktor. To hurt him as badly as he was hurt then. The kiss was hard and brutal but none less sweet. The dark groan of the ambassador made the redhead smile. Big hands moved over his back down to his ass. 

 

Moaning Ron parted from the addictive lips and put his head on the shoulder in front of him. “I missed you my angel. Every day I yearned for you and your body tell me you missed me too” The hands brushed over his ass and cupped him. With that touch reality crushed down on him again. Immediately he moved away and swept over his mouth with his hand. Blushing and heaving he faced his former lover. “Stay away from me Viktor! Please“ With a last pleading look he ran away. With every step his wildly beating heard calmed down. He was sure he let this feelings behind. Or so he thought. 

 

The hope for love and a life with Viktor Krum was still there. He shook his head the clear his thoughts. Ron would avoid the Bulgarian. With the distance his feelings would fade away or so he hoped. 

 

**To be continued.....**

 


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have now rights over the characters of Harry Potter but I'll borrow them with great joy :-)
> 
> English is not my first language so please be kind

II.

 

**Presence**

 

To Rons great joy and relief the pregnancy went smoothly without problems or complications. Softly he put a hand on his rounded belly while he starred at the documents on his desk. He asked his boss to put him from the active service to the office work. His boss was confused about his decision but Ron didn't care. After all he and Hermoine agreed to not tell anybody about the real reason he want to be put behind his desk. The both decided to be silent about the pregnancy. This baby would officially be the second child of Hermoine and him. 

 

The witch would fake a pregnancy and spells would cover the changes on his body. Ron hated the secrecy but he the witch intended on it. Carefully he rubbed little circles on his belly. But the redhead was glad she didn't command him to abort the baby and stayed with him nonetheless. To keep her honor and reputation he complied. This was a price he was willing to pay. Tiredly he lent back on his seat. They still lived together but there was no love or affection between them. 

 

In the silent nights he missed Viktor so much it hurt. Ron wanted to share the joy about this new live with somebody like he did with Hermoine as she was pregnant with Rose. The redhead hated himself for this thoughts but he couldn't prevent them either. His daydreams brought him always back to the one night. The one night that did change his whole life. 

 

******************************************************************************

 

**Past**

 

For the next weeks his tasks as Auror demanded all his attention. There was no time to think about Viktor or what happened at the reception. The young wizard felt safe but destiny was not easily ignored. Ron would discover that fate stroke when you least expect it. Tired and emotionally drained the redhead leant at the counter of a wizard bar in London. Today was one of the worst days in his job as Auror. He put his shot glass on his forehead and enjoyed the mild coolness. A few hours ago a muggle family was cruelly and brutally murdered. A wizard killed a family tortured the father, mother and little son and killed them afterwards.

 

As Harry and Ron arrived at the crime scene the corpses lied on the living room floor. The liable sorcerer a former Death eater sat between them and laughed. It took all of Rons strength to hold Harry back and not kill the bastard himself. At the very moment the murder was on his way to Azkaban where he would receive the Dementor's kiss. This devil would be a empty shell at the end of the day but the pictures of today would hunt Ron forever. He groaned and nicked the shot in one go. The alcohol burned pleasantly in his throat. The Auror tipped the empty glass on the counter.

 

Immediately the glass was refilled. Ron looked at the barkeeper. “Leave the bottle with me please” For a moment both men looked into each others eyes, then the bar keeper shrugged and snapped his fingers. The bottle appeared in front of the redhead and nodded thankfully to the other man. The wizard emptied the glass again and moved to the bottle next. With every gulp of the alcohol he relaxed more and more and enjoyed the warm and fuzzy feeling in his stomach. “You shouldn't drink so much Ron” The young sorcerer stopped and cursed under his breath. With a bang he put the bottle on the counter and turned around.

 

“So you say but listen I don't care what you say or what you think Viktor” He looked defiantly into the dark eyes of his former lover and ignored the simmering lust he felt. The Bulgarian looked like a goddamned model without trying. The thought of what was under this clothing was enough to make Ron hot all over his body. To avoid this erotic thoughts he gripped the bottle again. “You have no idea what I need or what I should do or not do” Before he could act former sports men took the bottle from him and took a deep gulp himself. 

 

Viktor swallowed and put the bottle with a lout noise back on the counter. He lent towards the redhead so that their lips were only a few centimeters away. “I love you Ron and I will always care about you” Stunned Ron looked at the ambassador and took a shaking breath. “If you love me at all, please help me to forget” With trembling hands he brushed over the strong arms and put his palms on the stubbly cheeks. He noticed the fast heartbeat of the Bulgarian with satisfaction. Determined but softly he pulled the other wizard between his opened legs and rubbed his nose at rough cheek. 

 

„Like back then, as there was only you and me” He didn't wait for an answer but pressed his lips on Viktors. He enjoyed the buzz which shook his body. Two strong hands gripped his hips and pulled him close to the trained body. A hot tongue struck over Rons closed lips and demanded entry. Moaning the redhead complied and let their tongues mingle. Carefully the brushed against each other like a well known dance. Ron put his hands on the broad back of his former lover and brushed them up and down. Viktor felt still the same.

 

Out of his mind he strongly gripped the shirt of the Bulgarian. God help him he missed this. Rough lips which kissed him and stubble which rubbed his cheek. This kiss wasn't comparable with the ones he shared with his wife. This kiss was rough, wild and animal and he enjoyed every second of it. Today he needed this passion more then anything. Ron made a surprised sound as he was picked up. The redhead slung his legs around Viktors hips and gripped him tightly. “Hold tight my angel”

 

With a purring sound the Auror lifted his head and looked in the burning eyes of his lover. Softly he touched the temple with his nose and put a kiss there. “I trust you Viktor. I always have and I always will” As he felt the well known tingle of Apparition in his belly he gripped even tighter and softly bit the ear of the Bulgarian. He earned a deep dark moan form the other wizard which made his dick jump with joy. “We're here my love” Reluctantly he let go and slid down.

 

Viktors hand hold him upright before they moved on his face and held him lovingly. “I love you” Ron froze and put his hands on the belt of the Bulgarian. “Less words...”, determinedly he brushed the swollen dick of his lover which jumped hot and throbbing in his hand. The last time he slept with a man was many years ago but the heavy breathing and spaced out expression on the ambassadors face showed him he did all right. He didn't want to talk about his feelings. Deep in him the desire and longing for Viktor was still there not to mention love.

 

With his other hand he opened the belt of his partner and pulled the trousers over the hip bones down. He breathed a last kiss on the lips of his soulmate and sank down on his knees. On his way down he put burning kisses on every space of the glorious body. “Angel..”, the deep hum let Ron smile. Playfully he nibbled on the hip bone and drove a wet trail to the hot cock with his tongue. He put his hand around it and licked the quivering top. Immediately a hand pushed in his hear and held him softly.

 

Ron brushed his tongue over the top and moved his hand on the gorgeous cock up and down. The murmured bulgarian words spurred him further on. The redhead kissed the red glans and took the penis in his mouth. He sucked carefully but got more brave and moved his head up and down. He savored the hardness on his tongue and licked the little pearls of precum. Purring he swallowed the liquid and was harshly put upright. “Enough my dearest” Viktor conquered his lips roughly and left the young wizard shaking. The ambassador pressed his lover on the bed. “I've waited long enough my precious. I want to hold you”

 

Practiced he opened the buttons on the shirt of his lover and pushed it from his shoulders. Ron moaned blissfully as hot lips brushed over his collarbone and moved over the white skin of his neck. The devilish lips left a burning path on his skin and hovered over Rons mouth. “I love you my angel. I always have and I always will” Overwhelmed by the words and his own feelings the redhead pulled the other man against him. This was to intimate. He couldn't look into Viktors eyes right now. The Bulgarian would see the feelings he suppressed for so long.

 

Lovingly rough fingers touched his cheek and made him look into the dark eyes. The Auror saw the same emotions in the dark eyes that he felt inside himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Then love me. Love me please” To give his words meaning he put his legs around the strong hips and pressed the pelvises together. With deep moan Viktor rolled his hips against his lovers. For a while they moved in this erotic dance ans savored the exquisite feelings but that only provoked the feelings more. Ron gasped as two fingers searched for his hidden entrance. Carefully they rubbed over his rosette and then pushed softly in.

 

He waited for a burn or pain but the fingers entered him without resistance from his body. At seems that his body instinctive know what his mind started to realize. The were soulmates, made for each other and destined to be in perfect harmony. His body couldn't wait to be connected with his counterpart and prepared the way to made the coupling as smooth and painless as possible. With a deep sigh he felt the talented fingers reaching deeper and deeper within him. His own hands moved over the broad back of his lover and gripped him tightly. He couldn't wait anymore.

 

“Please Vik...please my love”, he breathed the words into the ear of the ambassador and pressed little kisses on the jaw. He felt the fingers slowly withdrew from his body and something bigger took the vacant place. With every inch of Viktors cock Ron held his breath. Finally as the Bulgarian was fully seated inside him the redhead took a shaking breath. He felt the deep and hot connection with the other body. Immediately the former sports men paused and looked at him searchingly. “Is everything all right my angel? Do you have pains?” The concerned words and loving kisses Viktor put on his face made the wizard melt. He put his palms on the cheek of his soulmate and kissed him longingly. “I'm perfectly fine my love. Please move. I want to feel the connection with you deep within me”

 

With a deep and guttural moan the Bulgarian complied and soon there were only the soft sounds of love and passion to be heard. The redhead lost every sense of time. It felt as if the made love for hours but the peak of passion came to soon. A glow spread in his belly and intensified with every push of his lover. “Ohh Vik..I ..” he wasn't able to form complete sentences anymore. “Let go my angel. I'm here for you” The words were enough to start the most immense orgasm in Rons entire live. He shook violently and his vision turned into white. He felt Viktors reach his peak too as he came deep inside him and coated his insides with seed. The Auror rode the waves of his orgasm and felt out of his body. 

 

Lazy and saturated he stroked the naked back while the black haired man lied on top of him. Ron pressed little kisses on the sweaty forehead and hairline. He listened to the calm breath and light snoring of his soulmate. “I love you. God help me I love you still after all these years” Hot tears streamed down his cheeks and his emotions overwhelmed him. For a while he enjoyed the delicious contact but with a loving kiss on the forehead he withdrew slowly from the warm body. He sighed as Viktors cock slid out of him and left an empty feeling. He hated this. He wanted so bad to stay with his love but he also knew what war right.

 

Silently he put on his clothes and apparate without looking back. As he reached the entry of his house the heaviness of his act felt down on him. Crying he broke down and put his hands over his mouth. This was a mistake. A terrible and unforgivable mistake. He choked and hiccuped violently. God be merciful this mistake would stay in his heart forever

 

** To be continued.... **

 


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have now rights over the characters of Harry Potter but I'll borrow them with great joy :-)
> 
> English is not my first language so please be kind

III.

 

**Presence**

 

Tiredly Ron opened his eyes and put a hand on his rounded belly. He smiled as he felt the soft fluttering kicks against his hand. “My darling is very active today, aren't you?” Slowly he brushed up and down. The movement seemed to calm the baby because the kicks got softer and stopped at all. Carefully the redhead sat up and moved his legs over the edge of the bed. The birthday would bee soon and to be honest this day couldn't be soon enough. On the one hand he wanted to hold his little baby in his arms so badly and on the other hand he wanted to move normal. With aid of the bedpost he hoisted himself up and twisted his face in pain. “You torture Mama today my precious?”

 

Lovingly he put one hand on his expanding belly and waddled to the bathroom. “Could you look after Rose today? The kindergarten is closed today” Hermoine leaned in the door frame and watched him with her brown eyes. Their relationship was still intact but there was a rift between them. They both felt it. That he loved this baby with all his heart put also a strain in their relationship. They still lived together and acted civilized with each other for their daughters sake but the atmosphere was ice cold. Ron didn't reproach his wife. He broke her trust and that he didn't regret the outcome of his one night stand. So he could understand Hermoines feelings. The wizard turned toward the young witch and nodded. “Yes of course..” a searing pain shot through his belly. With a groan he bent forward and took a deep breath.

 

Immediately the young witch was next to him and put her hands on his back. „Whats wrong? Where is the pain located?“ It was impressive how fast Hermoine was able to change form a wife into a professional healer. „Belly..“ Moaning and gasping he tried to breath through the pain. His wife moved her wand over his body. Her gaze was concerned. „I don't like what I see. There could be something wrong with the baby“ Ron gripped her arm and looked at her pleadingly. “Please...please...my baby” Panic rose inside his body. He knew that he was cruel but he would do everything for this little live inside his womb. His and Viktors Child. The young witch nodded grimly and helped him stand. “We need to go Mungos immediately. I'll contact your sister to look after Rose”

 

Carefully she lead the groaning wizard from the bedroom to fireplace in the living room. Quickly she threw a hand of floo powder into the fireplace and shouted “St. Mungos, maternity unit” As the flames turned green both of them stepped into the fire. Immediately after their arrival at the hospital several nurses surrounded them. While Hermoine answered their questions Ron fought his battle against the pain and panic. All he could think about was the little live in his womb. “Everything will be ok my darling. If you inherit anything from your father you are a fighter” 

 

The pain damped and the young wizard took a shaky breath. One of the nurses put a hand on his arm. “We need to examine you love” The Auror nodded and let himself be handled to the next levitating bed. His wife stayed close to him and watched everything. Thankfully Ron took her hand and squeezed it. “Thank you very much Moine” She smiled a little bit and returned the squeeze. They both knew that that she wasn't the right person to be here. It should be somebody else standing here and worrying for Ron and their baby. She also knew that the heart of her husband was never fully hers and never would be. The healer watched every movement and the concerned faces bothered her very much. The redhead squeezed her hand harder and bit his teeth as the pains grew stronger. “We need to deliver the baby immediately” Ron gasped and shook his head vividly. “No no please...it's to early..” He looked pleadingly to his wife. 

 

“Moine please. Please it isn't strong enough..” the redhead groaned loudly and closed his eyes. Soothingly the young witch brushed her hand over his sweaty forehead. She looked at the nurses. “Ok but let me assist you with the delivery” They nodded and rushed to prepare everything. “I'll do anything to help you and the baby Ron. Believe me I will help to bring this little lamb safely in this world” She pressed a little kiss on her husbands forehead. He sobbed and let go of her hand. While Hermoine went away to prepare everything, Ron lied there and looked at the ceiling. The Auror tried to think on everything to distract himself. He yearned for Viktor. All that the redhead wanted was that the father of his child was now here with him. 

 

*******************************************************

 

**Past**

 

Ron sat on his desk and sipped from a cup of ginger tea. The morning sickness took it's toll an him but the tea helped a lot. Smiling he leaned back on his chair and put both of his hands on his rounded belly. Since the conception of this little miracle 4 months passed away and since then he kept out of Viktors way successfully. He hoped that the former sportsman moved back to Bulgaria. It hurt him to never see the man again but it was for the best. A knock on the door ripped him out of his thoughts. Immediately the Auror sat straight and moved the hands away from his belly. “Yes come in” Harry peeked in the office and smiled broadly at him. “May I enter?” The redhead nodded and waved his hand to the empty chair in front of his desk. The black haired wizard took the seat with a heavy groan and put a arm over his eyes. “I hate my job” Ron grinned and again took a sip from his cup.

 

“What happened darling?” Harry blinked at him from under his arm. “I was ordered to be a bodyguard for the mighty and important again. Why is it always me?” Ron rolled his eyes at his friends antics and put the cup on his desk. “You are Harry Potter. The boy who survived, savior of the magic world and the best Auror of our generation. Everyone would kill his mother to have you as his bodyguard” He grinned at his best friend. “And the running keep your body fit and sexy” Harry took his arm from his face and looked at his best friend indignantly. “RON! You should be on my side. You are my best friend for gods sake” Both looked at each other for a moment and then started laughing. “Ok, ok I will cooperate but only because I have nothing important to do” The young wizard brushed a hand through his wild black hair. “Before I forget it you have your own task for protecting the mighty and important my friend. Your service is required as well” Ron shook his head. “I'm not on active duty Harry. It means that I can't serve as bodyguard” His best friend shrugged. 

 

“I know but the order comes from a higher place and I don't think you can refuse” The young wizard ground his teeth. Everything in him fought against the idea to risk the life of his unborn child for a rich douchebag. “Who needs my protection so urgently?” Harry winked at him. “Someone who you can spend a lazy and comfortable evening with. Viktor Krum” Ron jumped and became very pale. He didn't listen to his best friend anymore. The thoughts ran trough his head. “Hey Ron” Harry snipped his fingers in front of his best friends face and looked at him worriedly. “Sorry I was distracted” He tried to smile and distract his best friend but the black haired wizard wasn't distracted easily. The Auror narrowed his gaze and watched his best friend. A look that put many of their suspects to their knees. “Are you really ok? Your behavior is very strange” 

 

The former gryffindor looked to the ground. “Nonsense Harry I'm alright” Before the young wizard could reply a memo landed on Rons desk. “Viktor Krum waits in the lobby for you Mr. Weasley” Ron took a relieved breath. Saved for now. “Duty calls my friend. We talk later ok” Carefully he hoisted himself out of his chair and moved around the desk. Harry gripped his arm and yanked him back. “Don't think I will let this slide. Something bothers you and I'm concerned about you” The redhead nodded and moved past his brother-in-law and out of his office. It broke his heart to lie but Harry wouldn't understand his situation. He took a deep breath and went to the lobby. He immediately saw the Bulgarian. With his built and impressive aura he stood out from all the other wizards. Viktor seemed to feel his presence too. He turned immediately in his direction and moved towards him. 

 

“Ah Ron” Viktor smiled and stuck his hand out. Hesitantly Ron took the offered hand and was instantly pulled to the strong body of the other man. “I think it's time that we talk my angel and this time you can't run away” the redhead gave up and accepted his inevitable fate. Without resistance he was pulled in a empty conference room. He watched as Viktor sealed the room magically. “You ran away. I was disappointed to wake up and don't find your body next to mine” Slowly the Bulgarian turned around and crossed his arms. “Do I really deserve this behavior Ron?” With a deep breath Ron looked at his soulmate “You know that this night was a mistake. It shouldn't happened and it won't happen again” 

 

The pain that appeared on Viktors face took the Aurors breath away. He hated himself for the words but it was better for all involved to cut off all ties. Even if it hurt. “Why do you hate me so much? Let me have little of your sympathy but push me away immediately after” Viktor angrily moved towards him until he stood close to his lover. Ron smiled a little and put his hand on the other mans cheek. “I don't hate you Viktor on the contrary” “Then give us a chance my angel” desperately he took the redheads face in his hands. “Please move away with me. Let us start a new life. Only you and me!” The words made Ron ache and he wanted to tell the Bulgarian about their little baby. Maybe the could be a family, start a new life far away from Great Britain. For a moment he indulged in this wonderful thoughts but reality hit him hard again. 

 

He already had a family. He couldn't leave Rose and Hermoine behind. Lovingly he he put his hands on Viktors and moved them away from his face. “A few years ago I wanted nothing more then to start a family with you. I would have done anything but you said no” He looked in the dark eyes of his lover. “You rejected me. Your career and reputation were more important than our love for each other” “Ron please...”, but the young wizard stopped his ramblings with a wave of his hand. “I begged you to stay but you left me” Hot tears rolled down his cheeks. “We had our chance Viktor but we didn't take it” He brushed his tears away harshly and looked at his former lover. “Please don't ask for me again” He wanted to push past the Bulgarian but Viktor gripped his hip to stop him. “NO! We are made for each other. I made a stupid mistake back then but..” 

 

A electric impulse raced trough his body as he touched the bare skin of Rons hip. The Bulgarian twitched and took his hand away. Startled the redhead stared at his former lover and held his breath. It seemed that their baby knew exactly who his sire was and wanted to let the person know. The Auror watched as Viktors face moved from shock to realization and then surprise. “Ron...my precious angel are you..” “Please stay away and let me be. It's over” Without looking back he ran as fast as he could. As he slammed the door of his office closed he tried to not break down. The young wizard grabbed a hand of floo powder and threw it in the fireplace. “The Burrow” His first instinct was to search for a save place and the home of his childhood seemed perfect. Ron stumbled out of the fire place and into the open arms of Molly Weasley. Sobbing and crying he hugged her soft body and let his control slip. “Everything will be alright my dear. Hush love” His mother wanted to calm him but Ron knew that nothing would be alright ever again.

 

** To be continued...... **

 


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have now rights over the characters of Harry Potter but I'll borrow them with great joy :-)
> 
> English is not my first language so please be kind

IV.

 

 

 

**Present**

 

The minutes before the delivery were the worst in Ron's entire life. Before he was set to magic sleep, waves of pain rolled through his body. But after the pain abated there was only

fear. Hermoine tried to distract her husband though you could see that she was nervous as well. As soon as the redhead closed his eyes and his breath calmed down, she took a deep breath and let go. The young witch cleared her mind and palpated the rounded stomach. A little smile grazed her face as she felt the soft fluttering against her hand. She straightened her back and turned to one of the young nurses. “Ok let's begin” The healer grabbed for her wand as a nurse ran into the room. The witch looked at her disapprovingly. “I ask for silence! This is a delivery” The young girl blushed and looked ashamed to the ground.

 

“I'm so sorry healer Granger-Weasley. But Viktor Krum demands to speak with you” Hermoine suppressed a curse. “Then tell him to go away. I have a surgery to handle” “We tried but Mr. Krum is very determined and as it seems drunk” Thoughtfully and angry Hermoine bit her lip. She was torn. On the one hand she wanted to proceed with the delivery but on the other hand she wanted to give this damned fool a telling-off. “Healer Goldberg would you be so kind to take over?” The young witch turned to her older colleague who stood next to her with crossed arms. As the woman nodded Hermoine stepped back and went out of the room. She felt guilty because she promised Ron to do the delivery herself but Healer Goldberg was one of the best Healers in Great Britain. That thought helped her to concentrate on the next task at hand.

 

She ran to the great entry hall and saw immediately what the young nurse meant. The Bulgarian stood at the front desk and talked very vigorous to the woman sitting there. Even from her distance the young witch could see that Viktor was very drunk. She took a deep breath and grabbed the former sportsman at the upper arm. “God dammed Viktor get a grip” The dark eyes looked at her confusingly but soon he realized who stood next to him. He broke away from the healer and glared at her angrily. “You! You stole him away from me. You took the love of my life and now me child as well” Wit every word his voice rose louder and louder. Panicky Hermoine looked around the great hall. “Not here Viktor”, she grabbed his arm again and dragged him with her in an empty examination room. She pushed the door close behind her and looked at him.

 

“Are you done making a completely fool of yourself? What the hell are you even doing here?” She brushed her hair out of her face and glared at the dark haired man. “How many times do we have to tell you that you aren't a part of his live and you won't be a part of our child's...” before she could finish the sentence Viktor stepped right in front of her face and snarled. “He and I are soulmates! He is the love of my life and the child in his womb is the living prove for that. So don't even dare to talk to me like that Hermoine” “He sent you away Viktor. By Merlins balls don't you get it? You had your chance and you went away. You left him behind broken and shattered into pieces” They looked each other in the eyes angrily “Since that day he and I are a couple. Do you know how hard it is to love and honor a man, who loves another person? Who will never love you as deep and completely as you do?” Every suppressed feeling broke free in a mighty wave.

 

She wanted that Viktor to feel the anger, hurt and disappointment she felt for years. Hermoine was tired. “I will always be his second choice but I accept that because I love him and our wonderful daughter. He may not my soulmate but god be my witness he is my husband now” They stand there glaring at each other unwilling to break the contact first. “He carries my child in his body Hermoine. There will always a connection between him an...” “The child is dead!” Before the young witch could think about it the words were out in the open. Immediately silence stretched between them. Viktor went as white as a sheet and his whole body started to shake. With a hurt moan he stumbled a step back and leant on the examination table for support. The Healer bit her lip and clenched her fists. It wasn't true, she knew that. Ron was a fighter and if this baby takes after his father it would be a fighter as well.

 

Her gaze ranked over the bent form of the former sportsman. Merlin be merciful but she wanted to see this bloody bastard hurting. The Bulgarian buried his head in his hands and loud sobs shook his body. Hermoine felt the guilty for tormenting Viktor but a little dark part of her enjoyed it immense. “Oh my god..this can't be true..” Tears streamed down the striking face and dropped down on the ground. She stood silent but her mind was in overdrive. This was her one-time chance to get rid of this man one and for all. “It was too early. There was no chance it could survive” The young woman winced at the loud and painful sobs and moans. With a deep breath she put her hand on his shoulder. “There is no connection between you two. Leave him in peace Viktor I beg you” With a last pat and look at the broken man she turned around and went to the door.

 

„Please Hermoine can I go to him? I need to see him. Please our child is dead... I need..“ the dark voice broke at the end of the sentence and with it the heart of the witch broke as well. She wanted to confess her lie but her mind told her to stick to the story. There was no turning back now. She needed to protect her family. “No! He don't want to see you Viktor. Leave us alone” Without waiting for a reply Hermoine fled the room and ran through the corridors of St. Mungos. She turned around a corner and lent on the wall for support. Weakly she slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her body. Was she a bad human being? The young woman wanted so badly to believe that her reasons were noble but deep inside she knew the truth. The love between Viktor and Ron was something she could compete with. The redhead might be married to her but the love he felt for Viktor Krum was much stronger then their marriage. “God be merciful. I ruined two lives” She stayed at the ground for a few moments, with closed eyes focused on her breathing.

 

“Healer Granger-Weasley! The baby is here” Out of the blue a young nurse stood next to her and jumped excitedly up and down. The healer looked up into the bright smiling face above her. “Finally I found you. Both are well Madam. Your husband delivered a healthy little boy” Hermoine took a shaking breath and slowly got up. “Please show me the way” The young girl nodded enthusiastically and turned around. “The little lad is so lovely and..” While they went down the white corridors the nurse babbled happily while Hermoine was deep in thoughts. As the reached the door to the recovery room she snapped out of it. “I leave you in peace. Call me if there are any problems” With a last gentle smile the nurse hurried down the corridor and left the other woman alone. The healer stood a few minutes in front of the closed door till she gathered the courage to enter the room. With a deep breath she entered and the scene in front of her took her breath away. Ron sat up, with half closed eyes and a little blue bundle in his arms.

 

As she stepped nearer she realized that the redhead breastfed the little guy. Hermoine covered her mouth with shaking hands and fought with the tears in her eyes. The Auror looked up to her and she could see the exhaustion and tiredness in the brown eyes. But there was an endless happiness as well. “Isn't he beautiful?” He looked back down to his nursing son. The newborn fed enough and pressed his little chubby fists against Rons breast and made a bubbling sound. Slowly and carefully the Brit bent down and put a soft kiss on the little head. His gaze wandered back to his wife. “Do you want to hold him?” Overwhelmed by a sudden rush of feelings Hermoine nodded and accepted the the little bundle. As she looked over the little human being she realized that the boy inherited the red hear and pale skin of the Weasley family. Only the dark eyes bespoke of his other father. With care she pressed the fragile body to her and put a kiss on his forehead. “I hope you can forgive me little man” As if he understood her words the baby started to whine. Immediately Ron stretched out his arms to take his son back.

 

“My little angel seems to be tired” Lovingly he put the baby next to him on the mattress and

ran his fingertips over the cute little nose. “He doesn't look like Viktor” The young witch flinched by the mention of the cursed name. “He looks like you Ron” Carefully she sat down on the mattress and fought down the guilty feelings rising in her chest. “Did you decide on a name for this little fellow?” Ron looked up to her her and gave his wife a tired smile. “Hugo Nikolai Weasley-Granger” “Nikolai?” A soft blush appeared on the cheeks of the young wizard. “It's the name of Viktors father” The words stroke her deep into the core and hurt her heart. “That.... sound lovely Ron” It took all the strength in her to stay calm and friendly. The Brit yawned and looked at his son with a blissful smile. “Yes he is as beautiful is his father” Hermoine screamed inside but smiled and nodded. Her smile plastered on her face until Ron closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

 

She kept her facial expression clear of her emotions until Rons breath got more even. As she was sure that her husband was asleep she let slip her facade and tears streamed down her face. Silent sobs shook her body and she bent forward to rest her forehead on her knees. A little noise kept her attention. Slowly she sat up and looked to the newborn baby in front of her. A lot of feelings racked her mind at this moment. There were hate, envy, rage but also fondness. The young witch took a deep breath and carefully picked up the little human being. Immediately the noised died down and Hugo silently snuggled closer to the warm body. “You aren't to blame for the circumstances of your birth little one.” Hermoine stood up and took a few steps through the room.

 

“I think we two can get along my lovely. I'll forget who your father is and you won't hold against me what I did to save my family and marriage. You are my and Rons son sweety” She kissed the little nose and smiled at the crunched little face. The would make this work. This was family.

 

 

*************************************************************************************************

 

 

**Past**

 

Molly Weasley looked at her youngest son over the rim of her teacup. Ron calmed down and sat across from her at the kitchen table deep in thought. She took a closer look and realized that his hands were crossed in the lap and pressed against his stomach. Carefully the older witch sat down her cup and bent forward to put her hand on the arm of her little boy. “What's wrong love? I delighted that you came here to visit me but it would be better if there weren't tears involved” The big brown eyes of her son looked up at her and this look alone told Molly everything she needed to know. She took a deep breath and put her hand from Rons arm to his stomach and pushed lightly against the belly.

 

After birthing 7 healthy children she knew what a pregnancy look like. “Oh honey what did you do” Frightened and lost the redhead took his mothers hand and took a shuddering breath. Molly was unsure what to feel. On the one hand she felt joy of being a grandma again on the other hand she was upset that the child wasn't from her daughter in law. “Does Viktor know that he'll be a father soon?” Ron opened his mouth in shock and let go of her hand. “How..?” Molly snorted and and stood up to put another kettle on the stove. “Oh sweety I know that you heart was taken by that boy long time ago” The redhead guiltily looked to the ground and patted his round belly with his hands.

 

“No he doesn't know” The voice of the young wizard was barely above a whisper. Silent and sad. With a deep sigh Molly put the hot water into the teapot and carried it carefully to the table. “Do you love him Ron?” Gently she took his hand and caressed it with her own. Slowly Ron looked up from his stomach into the warm eyes of his mother. “You can tell me the truth baby. I'll love you the same no matter what your answer will be” Molly smiled down at her youngest son but deep inside she prepared herself for the answer. The feelings were obvious. The redhead took a deep breath and sat up a little bit straighter. “I know that I should feel guilty and bad about this situation but..” lovingly he caressed his abdomen with his hand and smiled..”I love him and this baby way to much to feel anything but happiness”

 

Silent tears gleamed in the corner of his eyes. “He is the love of my live and my soulmate. And this baby, our baby, is best thing that happened to me” After that there was silence in the homely kitchen. His mother sighed and patted the cheek of the young wizard. “I know my boy” She sat back in her chair and poured hot tea in her cup. “I presume Hermoine knows your feelings” Ron nodded and took his cup in his hand to take a sip. “She is a gracious and good woman but I can't imagine that she will accept Viktor as a part of your marriage or your live” The Auror made a pained sound and put his cup down. “Viktor won't be a part of this child's life. That was Hermoines request. This baby will be mine and hers” The lifeless and sad voice sent shivers down her spine. “I see...” Molly looked outside the window. “But I think that Viktor has a right to know that he'll be a father soon” “I think he already knows or has a suspicion that I'm with child” Surprised the older woman raised an eyebrow.

 

“We saw each other today and as he touched me our child let him know I think” His mother listened quietly. Now the situation and Rons visit made sense. He fled to keep the promise to his wife. The red haired woman knew her son. Once the truth came out and Viktor would accept their child, Ron wouldn't be able to go back to his wife and child. The love between this two men was too strong. Silently she stood up and pulled the young man into a warm hug. Desperate for warmth and kind words the redhead pressed in the soft body. Now in this position she could feel the baby belly. “You gave a promise my love and I know you'll keep it. Even if it destroys you” The Auror pressed his face into his mothers chest and deep sobs shook his body. “You made the right choice Ron” Carefully she stroked the back of her son. “I'm proud of you baby and I'll support you”

 

“I love him mom and it hurts so much to lie to him. To see him but not able to touch him. To hide the knowledge of our child from him. As if a gate had opened all the suppressed feelings broke free while Molly patted the back of her youngest son. For a while the sobs and cries of the redhead were the only sound in the homely kitchen. “Let him go or go with him Ron. Do what feels right for you but please keep in mind that your mother will always love you” She put her hands on the cheeks of the younger wizard and lovingly kissed his forehead. “Because that's what mother do. We support our children so that they are able to have the best life” Ron closed his eyes. Yes his mother was right. He would do what would be the best for the little life inside his womb even if it broke his heart and shattered his soul.

 

 

**To be continued.....**

 


End file.
